


The Orphanage

by Emmeebee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Family, Gen, Minor Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Peggy Schuyler, Set during the time period covered by Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Lined with rows of flowerbeds, the space felt quiet, unassuming, and endlessly welcoming – just like Eliza herself.





	The Orphanage

Angelica smiled as she stepped into the small garden that was tucked away behind the orphanage. Lined with rows of flowerbeds, the space felt quiet, unassuming, and endlessly welcoming – just like Eliza herself. It was like a private oasis in the middle of the bustling city, offering sanctuary and hope to the lost and broken. Although it had clearly been a collaborative effort, Angelica could see her sister's influence in many of the little details.

The orphanage was due to open in a mere three days, and she had never felt prouder of her sister. The two years since Alexander's death had been tough on Eliza, yet she had managed to balance looking after the children and dealing with her grief with developing and founding the asylum. As gracious as ever, Eliza responded to all compliments about the matter by saying that it was good to keep busy. But Angelica could tell from the glint in her eyes that she knew how momentous her actions were, even if she was too humble to say it.

Nevertheless, Angelica was determined to one day get Eliza to admit, out loud, to just how extraordinary her actions were.

Her footsteps slowed as she reached a flowerbed with a patch of sunflowers growing in the corner, and a sad smile played at the corner of her lips as the sight. They had been Peggy's favourite, and after her death, she and Eliza had surrounded themselves with them whenever they could. These particular flowers had not yet blossomed, but the small buds hinted at years of growth and happiness to come.

Their presence felt bittersweet. On one hand, it wouldn't be long until Angelica would have go to back to London with John and the children, so she wouldn't be around to see the orphanage come into its own. But at the same time, it was nice to know that they would serve as a reminder of their little sister, allowing Peggy's memory to remain with Eliza even when Angelica could not.

The sound of leaves crunching underfoot caught her attention, and Angelica turned to see her sister entering the garden, a tired expression on her face. Angelica was glad; Eliza and the other women in charge of the project had been working nonstop to resolve the last few times on their to-do list prior to the institution's official opening date. "How did the meeting go?"

"Well, it certainly  _went_ ," Eliza replied as she reached Angelica's side. "There was a lot of talking in circles, but we managed to resolve the staffing issues, which is the most important thing."

Angelica linked her arm through her sister's like she used to when they were children. "It looks like everything's almost ready for the opening."

"Everything might be," Eliza said with a sigh, "but I feel like I'm not. It's a lot of responsibility to take on, and I'm terrified that something will happen and we'll let those children down."

Angelica smiled softly and, with all seriousness, replied, "Eliza, you've  _always_ been ready."

**Author's Note:**

> For Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass) for the Drabble Game Challenge (Prompts: Angelica & Eliza; sunflower)


End file.
